


First Meeting

by StarD0esntSleep



Series: Eskel and Casimir [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gonna write more of these two but I wanted to get it out of the way for that first, Other, Short, brief sirens but it's all good!, it's just short and cute, yknow?? Tell me if you like them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarD0esntSleep/pseuds/StarD0esntSleep
Summary: Eskel meets a Crane witcher after getting attacked
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Witcher Character(s)
Series: Eskel and Casimir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065359
Kudos: 13





	First Meeting

Eskel decides to go to the coast as he often does, relishing in the warmth and the ocean smell. The people tend to be less bigotted, often ex pirates with their own nasty set of scars setting up shop, not truly caring about a witcher. The relationship between the Crane School and sailors helped too, often trading food for monster hunting, as the monster attacks were more… Direct.

He decides to head to the beach for what is _supposed_ to be a brief break after killing some drowners… But of course it isn’t, goddammit. He gets flocked by a bunch of _sirens_ and he had foolishly left his potions at the inn.

“Oh shit.”

He pulls out his sword, at least having brought that, and quickly realizes that there were too many of him. Vesimir would be _very_ disappointed that _this_ is how he was going out… he sighs internally. He tries his best to cut through the after they had dragged him into the depths when he finds himself being harshly pulled out, the sirens seeming to flee. 

He remembers being dragged onto shore before he wakes up at a camp.  
“Good to see you awake, wolf.” He hears from a soft and teasing voice he sits up and finds himself looking at a Crane Witcher sharpening their sword. Crane Witchers were odd ones, still bulky but with different mutations and lime colored eyes.  
“Um, thank you…” The other Witcher grins, showing that their teeth are sharper than the average Witchers “Casimir.”  
“Casimir.” He gives a small smile before dropping it self consciously, he rubs a bit at his scar.

The look the other Witcher is giving him isn’t exactly predatory, more curious than anything, but still dangerous somehow.

“You know… I’ve never seen any other Witchers, I must say that your eyes are… Exceptionally gold.” They lean forward, seemingly studying them. The witcher has light brown skin, a bumped nose, and full lips. Their face is squarish and Eskels eyes land on the scar across their right cheek, three slashes.

He meets Casimir's eyes and is surprised by just how bright they are, almost glowing. “Um… Your eyes are very… Bright.” He feels himself flush a little bit.  
Casimir tilts their head and gives him a teasing smile “Thank you, I use the to see at night.” They lean back and sheath their blade and put away their… Rope and gun?? Truly strange to have those.

Casimir catches him staring at it and snorts lightly. “Sea monsters tend to be a little different than a griffin. Can’t exactly shoot their wings and hope for the best."

He makes a humming noise, sounding briefly like his brother. “We don’t shoot down Griffin's wings.” The look they give Eskel is comically shocked and he huffs a small laugh “Though… That is smarter.”

“How the fuck do you stop them from flying away then?” They sound outraged  
“Charge at them and hope for the best.” He says, amusement clear in his voice.  
They blink at him dumbly “You wolves really are crazy" they mutter under their breath.

They gesture to look over their wounds and Eskel nods. “It’s healing up nicely… I imagine you’re at the local inn?” Eskel nods again  
“Well, do you mind me walking you over?” There’s a glimmer in their eyes and Eskel finds himself agreeing, being drawn to Casimir. On their way over, as Casimir pulls some laughs out of him and gives a once over before leaving the inn… He wonders if he’s gotten himself into something.  
“Shit.”


End file.
